


Shelter From The Storm

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [9]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A night that includes cake, awkward conversation, and an important offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again lovely readers! I'm glad to see you again, and I hope you enjoy the story. I'm working on a daemon au story as well so be on the lookout for that.

A distant crash snapped Jamie out of sleep, reaching to his bedside table he opened his gun safe pulling out his off-duty piece. Jamie was cautious normally but with someone stalking him, he had, even more, reasons to be on his toes. He kept his footfalls light, he turned the corner leveling his aim to center mass.

"Jamie!" 

It was just Noble who was holding his hands up in surrender, Jamie sighed in relief, lowering his weapon setting it on the side table. 

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me to let me know?"

Noble let his arms fall back to his sides. "I did, I called you like three times. I got worried so I picked the lock."

"You broke into my apartment." Jamie was surprisingly touched about that. "My neighbors could have called the cops on you." 

That caused Noble to laugh as he flung himself onto the couch. "I'm sure you could call off the hounds, say I forgot my key."

"You don't have a key." Jamie pointed out, sitting beside the Italian, who promptly leaned over resting his head in Jamie's lap. Jamie started running his fingers through Noble's hair allowing them both time to wind down.

"They don't know that."

He smiled and leaned down picking Noble on the temple, contemplating their next move. He didn't like being the prey, he was an officer the one who did the hunting. He wanted to know who was following them if it was someone from his past or Noble's if the person meant them harm or just blackmail.It was a wire curling in him, anxiety and worry tightening the coil when he was apart from Noble. The man traveled more than Jamie did he lived in Brooklyn, worked in the Bronx. He spent a good chunk of time on the subway nearly every day.

Add in the time Noble traveled to Jamie's the older man was rarely at his own apartment.

"You could have a key."

"There was that one time-"

"No, I mean move in. I'm asking you to move in with me when your lease is up."

Noble adjusted in his lap so the two could look at each other gazes lock. Jamie really meant this, it would mean less travel for Noble and more time together, plus they wouldn't have to worry as much about the other during nights alone since they would be in the same apartment. 

"I'd love to." 

Jamie pulled Noble up connecting their mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Can I get some food?"

Jamie sighed pushing Noble off of him, "I have soda and some leftover cake from Jack's birthday."

"That sounds great." He dug through the fridge grabbing said items before plopping down on the couch, handing a slice to Noble, opening his own soda.

"You ever have a roommate?"

Jamie sunk into the couch fully, "No, I mean kinda I had a dormmate at Harvard but he was always gone, what about you?"

"You?"

"Back in the day, my door was open to any member of the 'family' so I almost always had somebody on my couch."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Jamie paused thinking back. "Susan Mara, sixth grade."

"Richard Louis, fourth grade."

Noble settled in beside Jamie putting his head on his shoulder.

"What's the most awkward kiss you've ever had?"

"Hmmm, I made out with a priest." Noble shrugged at Jamie's raised eyebrow. "We were both high."

"So it was the priest doing drugs that made it awkward?"

"Yep," Noble took a long drink "You?"

"I got drunk and made out with a guy at his bachelor party. It wasn't like pent up anything, just being drunk and a little horny."

"Did you see him again?"

The Italian curled closer to his lover.

"Yeah, he married my sister, then proceeded to cheat on her with a slew of women and men."

"Shit."

Jamie put his head on top of Noble's, enjoying the silence, trying to push away the worry but unable to keep his mind from running through the list of names he had put together in his head. He knew that the stalker could be a stranger that either of them had only said a passing word too, a member of the Sanfino or Cavazzere crime family, someone Jamie had arrested, the list got exponentially larger if he was only being used as a means to attack a member of his family. 

"You're thinking too loudly." Noble twined their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly. "Does your brother have any news?"

"No, at least not that he's shared with me. I think he might be keeping me out of the loop which is aggravating enough when it's just me in danger but you are too."

Noble gently turned Jamies face, bringing the two men eye to eye. 

"We are going to be fine. I can take care of myself, I've lived this long in a dangerous life."

Jamie sighed, the lack of sleep suddenly catching him off guard.

"You work early tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jamie answered through a yawn, he had a morning shift.

"Well, its two in the morning."

Jamie got up stretching out, extending his hand out to Noble. "Bed."

Noble smiled, following Jamie to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers he crawled into bed smiling as he felt slim but strong arms wrap around his chest.

"Night Bluejay."

He felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Night Noble."

The two drifted to sleep, unaware of the car in the streets, watching for an opportunity to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to comment or contact me at my tumblr ideasandrps


End file.
